


What can I say

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental flirting?, Assassin's Festival DLC, Background discussions of Assassin's Creed, Ignis overdoing with the placating, M/M, Made Up History, No Beta, Noctis is just too mortified and starstruck for words, One F-Word, Tutoring struggles, established ignoct, fluff?, past Lucian slave trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The False Orders worked like a charm. The town was free from Magitek Troopers for the day. Ignis, who had stationed himself at his point for lookout, is now rendered bored. Even the funambulists above him weren't entertaining him anymore.Once it got cooler, he went back to the Leville hotel, hoping to turn in early. However, a conversation between Noctis and Prompto got him worried on their historical facts and he felt that he should at least correct them. To his surprise, Noctis did remember his tutoring. Contented and proud of that fact, Noctis suddenly gave a mysterious statement. Distracted, the Advisor followed up the said statement and may have overdone it in doing so.





	What can I say

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: Master/slave
> 
> As far as the prompt goes, it's only a mention. I just can't bring myself to actually do a Master/Slave pairing thingie and not get flustered. However, this turned out to be pretty cute...I think. I managed to finish this in one seating.
> 
> As for the title....I ran out of ideas for the titles....

Ignis was getting bored. After getting the false orders and disseminating it, the Magitek Troopers had left the town. It worked surprisingly well. Now that the danger has temporarily passed, they were free to roam without getting in trouble.

In Ignis’s case, it was a moot point for him to stay at his station. After seeing people becoming funambulists above him for the hundredth time, he decided to retire to the room once the heat of Lestallum succumbs to the chill of the coming night. He made sure to inform everyone as he did.

After a bath and a change of (comfortable and less revealing) clothes, he took out a cooking magazine he hadn’t the chance to finish. Grabbing a can of Ebony as he did, he settled himself comfortably in one of the beds, propping himself up by the headboard and started to read it. It’s been so long since he had a chance like this.

Absorbed with his reading he barely noticed his surroundings until he heard the scratch of a key and the turn of the door knob.

The door opened to loud guffaw as Prompto and Noctis came into view.

“Yeah, I failed that mission so many times because I keep missing that one godsdamn sneaky fucker.” Prompto said, in tears at whatever joke it was.

“Hey, at least you didn’t burn yourself up because you wanted to read a missive.” Noctis said before a peal of laughter escaped the both them. Both of them looked alarmingly drunken with the red flush across their cheeks but the absence of alcoholic smell from them convinced Ignis otherwise. Only Noctis stumbled inside, leaving Prompto by the door.

“Well, now that you’re here, please don’t forget that you need to stealth kill the guards if you want the slaves to be alive.” Prompto said in mock seriousness with a finger held accusingly at Noctis as he retorted back with an unimpressed look.

“Then, I’ll just buy ya off at the slave auction then.” He retorted concededly with a hiss.

Prompto gave a dramatic gasp and pretended to use the door sill for support as he gave Noctis an exaggerated look of betrayal. “You would let me be caught and sold by the Niffs?!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at that before he raised his hands in defeat. “Either that or get killed by a botched rescue attempt.”

Prompto gave another laugh at that. “Ok, ok. You win.” He said he stood up to leave, closing the door as he did. “Mister Burn-myself-for-a-missive.” He sniped before running off, cackling.

Noctis could only give the now closed door his glare before regarding the Advisor with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about the noise.” He said as he started to dismantle his costume. “Wanted to get an early night.” He explained himself.

Ignis shrugged. “No harm done.” He said before continuing with his magazine. However, the talk about slaves had him in tutor mode as Noctis traced his straps to unbuckled them. He hoped his tutoring and the school’s education system had not failed.

“Just wanted to clarify.” He said as he observed the busy Prince. “You do know that slave trade has been wiped out, right? Even in Niffleheim.”

The Prince’s motions screeched to a halt as he leveled the Advisor with a confused stare. “What?”

“The slave trade.” Ignis reiterated. “If Prompto were ever to be caught, it’ll be incarceration and torture rather than slavery.”

Noctis paused for a second before realizing what the Advisor was trying to say. “Oh, that. We were talking about the game.” He said with a chuckle, eyes crinkling in humour. “The slave trade was wiped hundreds of years ago.”

Ignis really wanted to leave the matter. He was struggling with himself as he did. Why would it matter now anyway? The only part of history that’s even relevant now is so old that it borders on mythical. Now that they had reach this far, they could see all the myths and legends come to live in front of their very own eyes.

Noctis gave a sigh, both at his costume’s difficult, out of reach straps and at the Advisor’s rather strained expression.

“In 276 M.E, Queen Iridii triggered the legislative processes to provide better conditions to slaves, whether in auction or in possession of their respective masters.” Noctis said as he droned and took a seat at the edge of Ignis’s bed. “Citing humane and better business practice.”

“King Ma…Merellium expanded the existing laws on Health by including medical check ups on slaves in 304 M.E. The act caused an uproar due to additional expenses for the owners and businessman, causing the introduction of subsidized treatment all over Lucis. However, this is partly due to the spread of the Starscourge and the sanctions by Tenebrae as it declares itself a country free of slaves and refusal to associate with any government bodies that support or practices slavery.” He continued, brows furrowing as he recalled it all.

“And then…” He closed his eyes as he tried to recalled.

Unbeknownst to him, Ignis was quietly cheering him on, beaming at him as he did. Happy that the Prince had indulged his request and more and also proud that he remembered his tutoring.

“Then King Dactyl and Queen Agrar worked together with the current Oracle of the time, Queen Argent to phase out slavery practices in 369 M.E. By that time, slavery was only practiced by a small few. By 371 M.E., the Lucis Kingdom declared itself slave-free.”

Ignis clapped at the Prince’s expense. “With the exception of the mix up between Queen Argent and the Oracle, Queen Agrar, everything else is spot on.”  He said proudly, impressed by the Prince’s know how.

Despite that the Prince give a smug smirk. “What can I say.” He said before his façade broke into an amused one. “Igs, if you actually saw the game, it’s kinda hard to miss when you had to study for the background story of each titles.”

Ignis should have known better as he gave a depreciating huff of chuckle. “Well, good to know you remember them.” He said, barely managing to keep his disappointment out.

“Hey, your tutoring helped, ok.” He said as he faced the Advisor with a reconciliatory look. “I get to master every Assassin’s Creed trivia in school and solves most of the puzzles in the game.”

At that, Ignis’s disappointment was soothed as he heard that. Even if it’s to serve a much more frivolous purpose. “Glad to be of service then.” He said, giving a good-natured reply.

Seeing as the Advisor was back in good spirits, Noctis gestures at his costume. “Now, could you help a guy out and help me unbuckle these?” He asks with meaningful look.

Ignis gave an acknowledging nod as he emptied his Ebony and helped out. “Certainly.”

Once the out of reach buckles were undone, the Prince began to busy himself with getting fresh clothes. Ignis, for lack of better things to do, continued to pour over his magazine. But even then, the Prince had been stealing glances from him.

Finally, after reading the same lines for the third time, he looked up from the magazine. “Anything else, I can help you with, your Highness?” He asked calmly.

Noctis tilted his head a bit, staring at him as if he was contemplating something. “If you were ever a slave, I’d buy you at first look.” His voice taking a playful lilt, his eyes darkening despite the neutral look he maintained before looking away and busied himself with gathering his costume, suspiciously too quick.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at that. The Prince had backed out from doing something and that something piqued Ignis’s interest.  Sitting up and adjusting his glasses, he carefully thought out his next words. Something to confirm his suspicions. Plan in hand, a small quirk of his lip was all there is as the Prince rummaged for his toiletries, trying to surreptitiously ignore the Advisor.

“I imagined, with my current skillsets, I would be priceless to my master.” The Advisor said in a way it sounded like it was a normal extension from the previous conversation. “I am confident that my current master is satisfied.” He said, ending his sentence with his voice as suggestively as possible.

At that the Prince, stumbled mid step with the costume bundle falling on the ground. He shook his head as if he tried to shake off a distracting thought before regarding the Advisor. “Hey, I’m not a slave master!” He said indignantly, his voice still lowered as he rounded him. His cheeks were tinged pink and despite the offended expression he had.

The Advisor gave a knowing look with a smirk to match. “Of course, your _Highness_.” He replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice, infuriating the Prince further.

“Even if you’re not my Master in that sense, you are my King.” He continued quickly as his features softens, seeing the Prince stopping mid-sentence at a probably fiery retort. “For that reason alone, I’ll forever be by your side.” He said earnestly with steeled determination, a small smile graced his lips as he did, in what he hoped, a placating gesture. If it offended Noctis, that was never his intention.

Noctis looked constipated as he tried to process what just happened. Cheeks were flaming as he stood there. The Advisor’s face fell a bit at the reaction. He may have overdone it. A pause passed undisturbed.

“Noct, are you alright?” He asked in concern.

“I’mgonnawashup.” He said quickly as he fetched his toiletries and fled to the safety of the bathroom.

It was the Advisor’s turn to feel the burn of mortification. It was secondary from the Prince’s embarrassed reactions but he felt it like his own. He sighed as the burn made his cheeks feel hot. “That went well.” He said self-depreciatingly. Tonight was going to be awkward in trying to undo this.

In the bathroom, Noctis was suffering as he slumped down the bathroom door quietly. He was mortified when Ignis teased about the slave master thing. 'Master' gives out a heady feeling he'll deny for as long as he lived. But when Ignis said that he was his King and standing by his side with that look. That look of utter trust and confidence. That look that made him feel his knees go weak and feel like the stars could fall just with that. Made his heart felt like bursting with all kinds of emotion.

Alright, maybe he was overreacting. He needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, resisting the stupid grin that threaten to spread on his face, he got to his feet and decided to get a cold shower. Hopefully, that would snap him out of it. If not... Boy, this is going to be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> The history is purely made up. I have no more excuses or explanation other than that. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed that!
> 
> On another note, three more prompts to go. Almost theerrreee-


End file.
